


Not Today

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Death Threats, Established Relationship, F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Cassian contemplates death as Jyn works to save him. Written for theCassian Andor prompt-a-thonand the prompt: The relief of fatalistic recklessness. Also inspired by the image found in the notes. I've always seen Cassian as not prizing his life very much and Jyn is good at constantly reminding him that he matters.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image. from [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrPhtjxlclu/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=529xorhf2glr) The embedding image isn't working but the image can be found at the link.

Cassian thought he could almost hear Jyn in his ear comm as the Death Trooper stood behind him and the other man who truly was a businessman. It wasn’t too different from how he expected to die, it was always going to be by the Empire’s hand just a matter of how. He wished that Jyn wasn’t watching, she’d seen too many people she cared for die. If only they would do it, he hated waiting, waiting for a hit or a blaster bolt. He didn’t dare to move his head, the blaster was almost knocking against it and Death Troopers didn’t like talkers. 

One thing he’d never learned was how to lie to himself, it would be useful now. To believe there was another way out of this, but if Jyn escaped then the mission would be complete and she would be safe.

******  
Jyn needed to do something, from this distance she couldn’t tell how much of the fear on Cassian’s face was the cover and how much was him. If there were Death Troopers around, that meant the Troopers would expect an officer to be nearby.

She could use that and get Cassian out, she didn’t like the tightness on his face. It was too much like how he looked on Scarif. In her pockets, she found their comm and their backup comm which was a former Imp one, that was a solution. Jyn began rotating through frequencies until she heard the familiar crackle of Imperial static, she would have to thank Cassian for teaching her to identify the distinctions of static. 

Troopers needed the right tone of voice to obey, cold and certain, she thought of how her mother used to look at Krennic. Then she turned on the comm, “Trooper, why aren’t you at your post?” 

“Ma’am?” Confusion was good and she saw the Trooper behind Cassian shift his rifle, which allowed Cassian a moment to glance back. The other Trooper said something and Cassian looked at the carpet again but she saw a glimpse of hope in Cassian’s eyes.

“Your post. The Governor will be arriving for their tour on the hour and no one is in place. Lock those prisoners up and present yourself.” 

There was a sound of hesitancy on the comm but clearly the Trooper wasn’t stupid enough to anger a governor. “Yes, ma’am.” 

At the yes, she cut the comm, knowing how Imps weren’t polite to anyone. Then she watched the Troopers cuff Cassian and the businessman, and take them to a storage closet. Good, they didn’t think them worth properly writing up. 

Jyn forced herself to wait, to walk normally as she passed through the hotel lobby until she reached the closet. As she leaned against it, picking the lock with one hand, she tried to seem as if she’d been walking and her feet hurt. Cassian was better at this type of knowing how to disappear. She knew how to escape. 

The lock gave, it took longer than she’d liked and she slipped in, pulling her flashlight out and catching Cassian’s eyes as she began to work on the binders. 

“What are you doing here?” His question and voice held so much, tension and relief and as soon as his hands were free, he gripped hers tightly then worked to free the other man. 

The moment she heard the other man’s binders release, Jyn hugged Cassian, feeling his heart beat through his thin shirt and whispered in his ear in her fiercest voice, “You’re not expendable.” 

In the flickering light, he kissed her forehead, the corner of her eye and heard him whisper that he loved her in Festian. That warmed her, he understood, then he held her hand so tightly as she opened the door.

The other man’s eyes were wide as they moved into the light and he said, “I’ll go to my room.” 

“Stay safe,” Cassian said to him before they worked themselves into the crowd and out, towards their ship. Jyn had no idea if the mission had even worked, Cassian was alive and knew she wanted and needed him alive.


End file.
